


I be goin' down in Florida

by ashdorado



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdorado/pseuds/ashdorado
Summary: "A work trip", Devon announces with a toothy grin. A way to make the Hamilton Winters company more cohesive, to strengthen the bonds between employees, to enhance team spirit. Mariah is so close to rolling her eyes. But then he announces that they’re all going on a 3-day weekend to a 4 stars resort hotel on the coast of Florida, all travelling expenses paid by the company, and Mariah guesses she can get behind that.





	I be goin' down in Florida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snugglybug22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglybug22/gifts).



> This fic came out of nowhere while I was trying to work on the last chapter of my multi-chaptered fic. This is a long, "feel good" one-shot. I think we all need something a bit light in these hard teriah times! Anyway, this is full of tropes, just saying. I hope you like it!

On a Tuesday morning in early March, Mariah receives a call from one of Devon’s secretaries. They’re all expected in Devon’s office later that night.

Mariah is running errands left and right the whole day as a direct consequence of Hilary being hormonal and in a foul mood – the morning sickness has apparently kicked in – so when the time comes to head to the Hamilton Winters headquarters, she is so ready to call it a day _. It’d better not be a waste of her time_ , she thinks through gritted teeth as she walks the steps up the building at close to 7 in the evening. She is exhausted and starving, running on soy lattes and granola bars. To make things worse, her period is coming. Mariah just wants this meeting to be over already, so she can go home and heat up whatever Sharon, Faith and Nick (it stills feels weird to add him in that sentence) have had for dinner, crawl in bed and catch up on the latest season of Jessica Jones on Netflix.

As she reaches the main floor, Mariah gets told by an intern that the meeting will take place in the conference room. Tessa is already there when she arrives, sitting around the oval table and looking down at her phone, along with a few other people Mariah doesn’t recognize. Tessa looks up as she enters.

“Hi!” She greets her with a smile.

“Hi.” Mariah plops down on a chair across from Tessa, “Any idea what this meeting is about?”

Mariah’s tone feels a bit dry, she knows that. It’s not that she’s still giving Tessa the cold shoulder, though she is definitely keeping her distances. But she is just so over this day, she can’t be bothered to make an effort.

“No, we haven’t been told anything.”

She nods, a brief smile as a thank you. Tessa looks well. Mariah notices she must have cut her hair recently; her bob looks a bit shorter. It suits her.

A few minutes later, Hilary comes in with Devon in tow, closing the door behind them.

 _A work trip_ , Devon announces with a toothy grin. A way to make the Hamilton Winters company more cohesive, to strengthen the bonds between employees, to enhance _team spirit_. Mariah is _so close_ to rolling her eyes.

But then he announces that they’re all going on a 3-day weekend to a 4 stars resort hotel on the coast of Florida, all travelling expenses paid by the company, and Mariah guesses she can get behind that. Worst case scenario (or maybe _best_ ), she can just avoid everyone - namely Hilary - and sunbathe by the sea or the pool with a good book and one of those fancy cocktails they always sip on in the movies.

She casts a glance at Tessa who looks positively ecstatic at the idea. Mariah knows she hasn’t travelled a lot in her life, let alone in luxury hotels. Not that Mariah _has_ much either, except for the few months she was dating Devon. Tessa looks back at her then, flashes a warm smile. Mariah smiles back, though briefly, before avoiding her eyes.

Maybe that trip will be an opportunity for them to hang out a little bit more. Mariah doesn’t know if it’s a good idea or not.

For the past few months, Tessa has been trying for them to do things together, but Mariah has been rather reticent to accept any plans suggested to her. Like checking out a new coffee place in town (she hasn’t), going to see a movie together (hasn’t either), or coming to check out Tessa’s new place one day (Mariah _definitely_ hasn’t). She does feel bad for always shutting Tessa down, can see that she is _trying_ to make peace, to make amends with her; she knows that Tessa means well. But Mariah is just not ready. Not ready to be “just friends”, not ready to fully trust Tessa again.

Sometimes, she wonders if Tessa might actually want _more_ ; than just friendship. Something in the way she looks at Mariah, from time to time. She doesn’t know if it’s all in her head, because half of the time Tessa is sending her nothing but friendly vibe. But sometimes she will just say something ambiguous before immediately adding something to clear things up, never fully committing – talk about mixed signals again. Mariah isn’t sure if Tessa is flirting but just _knows_ she fucked up and hence doesn’t want to push too hard, or if she, literally, wants to be just friends. Mariah isn’t sure either if she herself wants more than friendship with her at this point. She just knows she still has feelings for Tessa – who is she kidding, is still _in love_ with her – but she also knows dating Tessa might be a really bad idea. She doesn’t know her much _at all_ , when she thinks about it. She doesn’t trust her; _cannot_ trust her.

//

March is almost coming to an end when Mariah gets to the airport at around 6am on a Friday morning. She rushes inside, the cold and brisk morning breeze lapping at her skin. She cannot wait to be in Florida and exchange her coat and scarf for summer clothes.

She stumbles through check in and blearily makes her way through security. When she arrives at the departure gate Tessa is already there, sipping on a large cup of coffee. Mariah thinks it is entirely unfair that Tessa looks so pretty at this godforsaken hour, at an  _airport no less_.

Tessa suggests they sit together on the plane, and she accepts. As they’re sitting in and catching up, Mariah realizes it’s the first time in a while that she has spent that amount of uninterrupted time with her. She thought it might be awkward, but it’s not. For a moment she forgets about their past history, forgets that she’s sitting next to the girl she loves and who broke her heart, and she is just spending some time with Tessa: Tessa who rambles when she gets excited, Tessa who’s scared shitless when the plane takes off or when the engine makes an unsuspected noise, Tessa who makes her smile and laugh without trying.

They both nap a little at some point, tired from the early wake up call despite the caffeine flowing through their systems. When Mariah wakes up, she realizes they have both unconsciously leaned in the other’s direction, heads not quite touching but inches apart. She stirs a bit and moves away, discreetly wiping the corner of her mouth. They’re almost there when Tessa wakes up.

//

Mariah’s room is breathtaking. She enters a lounge area first, with a fairly big balcony overlooking the pool and the sea, while on her left is an alcove with a huge bed. The bathroom is just as pristine and luxurious as the rest of the room, and she is reminded that GC Buzz having been bought by Devon’s company has its perks. She is still unsure whether this trip will truly be beneficial to the company, but she for one is not about to complain about a free weekend away in a place like this. God knows it’s been a while since she’s last been anywhere outside of Genoah City.

 _[What room are you in? I’m in 511]_ , she receives from Tessa as she checks her phone, sprawled on her king-size bed.

 _[517. Wanna come check it out?]_ It’s sent before Mariah can think about what she’s just said. It’s fine, she reassures herself. They’re friends. It’s okay. Friends do that, hang out in each other’s room. Plus, Mariah wants to enjoy her weekend and she really needs to just relax around Tessa. Things are going well; she doesn’t need to overthink everything all the time.

There’s a knock on the door a few minutes later. Tessa comes in, already changed into denim shorts and a flowery kimono-type thing that she guesses is some kind of beach cover.

“You’ve changed already!”

“Of course! Aren’t you hot wearing that?” Mariah looks down at herself. She _is_ still widely overdressed in her thick skinny jeans and long-sleeved top.

Tessa looks around the room, curious. “Our rooms are almost exactly the same. Mine just has the bed on the other side. Oh, your balcony is bigger!”

She walks over there, opening the bay window as she goes, stepping onto the balcony. She puts her hands on the railing, looking at the sea. Mariah looks at Tessa from afar, her eyes going down the length of her long, pale legs before going back up. She joins her there, looking out at the horizon.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Tessa asks, yet not really asking, eyes squinting in the sun.

“It is.”

//

If Mariah is being honest, she is having a great time. On the first afternoon, she ends up just chilling on a deck chair by the beach with Tessa. She _does_ order one of those fancy cocktails – which makes Tessa envious, and she gets one for herself as well. Tessa has brought one of those ridiculous teenage magazines full of personality tests and love advice, and when she reads Mariah her horoscope, things get slightly uncomfortable when she reaches the love life segment:

_[Don't worry too much about not feeling like yourself early this month. You might still need time to hibernate and conserve your energy until March 17. Love planet Venus edges into your romance sector at the end of March. If single, this will open up a bright opportunity for you to meet someone and fall in love.]_

Tessa must feel her discomfort because she promptly changes the topic to Hilary and Devon, whom they can see laughing and splashing each other in the waves.

“Ugh, gross.” Mariah says, earning a chuckle from Tessa.

“My theory is that the whole purpose for this trip was so that he had an excuse to spend quality time with her outside of Genoa City.” Tessa says.

“Honestly, you’re probably not wrong. How convenient to choose a place where we all hang out half naked as well.”

“Yeah, there are worse things than seeing your crush in a bikini.”

Very aware of their own state of undress, Mariah doesn’t know what to say to that. She has been actively trying to not look too much at Tessa in her red bikini since they met up at the beach earlier in the afternoon. She has also noticed glances from Tessa here and there, as well as other moments that could be read as flirty if Mariah didn’t know better – as in, didn’t know Tessa just can’t help herself for whatever reason. Like when Tessa asked her to apply sunscreen on her back, or casually mentioned how good Mariah looks in her own bikini, or when they exchanged sips from each other’s cocktails and Tessa held her gaze for slightly too long.

Mariah is used to this by now. Tessa’s constant ambiguity when it comes to the state of their relationship. She doesn’t know if she is reading into things, or if on the contrary, she is not reading enough to protect herself. She isn’t sure which option she likes best.

//

The next day, Mariah decides to partake in some activities offered to them around the resort. She, along with Tessa, Devon, Hilary and a guy named Bobby all go try the jet skis in the morning. After lunch, she hangs by the pool on her own with a copy of _The subtle art of not giving a fuck_ while some of her colleagues are playing beach volley; soon enough the temperature is rising even under her parasol and she has a much needed dive in the pool. It does get a bit lonely after a couple of hours, though. Elbows resting on the edge of the pool, chin lying on her folded arms, she wonders what Tessa is doing. She decides to go and find out.

Wrapping her towel around her waist, she walks the sandy path to the beach and finds Tessa playing volley ball with the rest of her coworkers. She observes her from afar for a while; eyes focused on the ball, knees in the sand with her red bikini top and her denim shorts.  Waiting for the ball, her arms are in the air, her hair all wild and wavy from the wind and the salted water. Mariah wishes she would stop finding her so damn cute.

“Mariah! Come and play!” Devon shouts at her from his spot on the other team. Tessa turns around and notices her then; throws her a wide smile.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, I suck at this.”

“Come on!” Tessa insists. “It’ll be fun! Plus, you can’t be worse than I am.”

Mariah sighs. She drops her towel reluctantly and joins Tessa’s team, placing herself behind her.

“Should we put the two weak-links in the same team?” Devon asks with a teasing smile.

“Oh fuck off, boss.” Mariah shouts jokingly from the back on the court, eliciting a laugh from Tessa and the rest of the players.

Mariah is glad she doesn’t have to actually move too much or catch too many balls; she is happy to just be there and enjoy the friendly banter and overall nice mood that has seemed to fall upon of them. She and Tessa still manage to bump into each other a few times, either from Tessa walking backward to catch the ball and directly collapsing into her as a result, or from Mariah trying to dodge a ball – to the dismay of her teammates.

//

When the game is over, they all walk back towards the main building and decide to meet later for dinner. Tessa walks Mariah back to her room as they chat heartedly about their day, sandy and sun-kissed and the good kind of tired.

“I’ll see you for dinner?” Tessa asks as they reach Mariah’s room.

“Of course. I’ll pick you up on my way down if you want? I’ll just knock?”

“Yeah. Okay, sure.” Tessa smiles, locking eyes with her in _that way_ again. She stands there for a moment, like she wants to add something, but she doesn’t. She just waves awkwardly and heads towards her own room down the corridor.

//

After a well-deserved shower and a micro-nap, Mariah is busy getting ready for their last night at the resort. When she eventually knocks on Tessa’s door to head to the dining room together, she is surprised to find Tessa wearing a long dress and her hair up in a twist, revealing a smooth expense of neck.

“Wow, someone’s made an effort.” Mariah says in what she hopes sounds casual enough.

Tessa looks down and smile sheepishly, tucking a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear.

“I thought, since it’s our last night… might as well. Do I look ridiculous?” She asks in worry.

“No, no! Not at all. If anything, I feel a little underdressed.”

“Well, don’t. You look great.” Tessa answers, reaching out to play with Mariah’s hair, still slightly wet from the shower. _That look again_.

Mariah clears up her throat. “Should we go?”

“After you.”

//

Dinner goes without a hitch, the mood relaxed and friendly, and Devon seems particularly pleased with how his semi-impromptu team-building weekend has turned out. Everyone gets reminded to be ready to catch a bus to the airport at 2pm the next day, and they all agree to meet in the reception area about 15 minutes before that.

Mariah doesn’t really want to have a last drink with all her coworkers, so she decides to just head back to her bedroom after dinner. If she is honest, she doesn’t trust her drunk self around Tessa, especially in front of the people she works with. Only Devon knows about them so far, and she intends to keep it that way. Not that there is anything to know anyway, since it’s all done and over with. She doesn’t want to be the office’s new piece of gossip come next week, especially not to have them pity her poor ass over her failed romance with a woman. _No thanks_.

“You’re going?” Tessa asks her as she’s about to head off.

“Yeah, I’m not really feeling that last drink with everyone else… I’ve seen enough of their faces for today.” She adds in a low voice, “especially Hilary’s.”

“Oh. Okay.” She notes the disappointment on Tessa’s face, in the tone of her voice.

 _Stay strong, Mariah_ , she thinks to herself. _Don’t back down_.

“I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow, okay?” Mariah says with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, sure. Okay. Have a good night.” They wave at each other and Mariah leaves, not seeing the way Tessa’s eyes follow her as she goes.

//

Mariah is lying on her bed reading her book, a light breeze coming from the open bay-window, when she hears her phone buzz next to her on the bedside table.

_[From: Tessa / 10:23 pm - You sleeping? I’m bored..]_

Mariah closes her book and starts typing an answer.

_[Not sleeping. Reading. Are the others not good company?]_

She gets an answer almost immediately.

 _[From: Tessa / 10:25 pm -_ _I left a while ago. It wasn’t that fun without you]_

Mariah smiles.

_[It never is ;)]_

She hesitates a moment before pressing send. Wonders if maybe it’s too flirty, too much for where they stand in their relationship right now. A relationship full of unsaid words, unclear looks, half-assumed comments. She presses send anyway. The next answer takes a bit more time before appearing on her screen.

 _[From: Tessa / 10:29 pm -_ _Is that book you’re reading too good to be put down or could you be swayed? I can offer roasted peanut. and there’s a minibar that begs to be opened in my room]_

It’s Mariah’s turn to take a while to answer. She weighs the pros and the cons in her head. Of course, the offer is very tempting but is it wise? Mariah looks out the window, sees the lights of the hotel and the moon reflecting in the ocean, hears the crashing of the waves on the seashore in the distance.

[ _Yolo. Be there in 5_ ] she types ironically, climbing off her bed heading out the door.

//

“I didn’t know you wear glasses?”

Mariah frowns, reaches up for her glasses. “Oh. Yeah, I forgot I had them on. I only use them to read.”

“That’s a cute look on you.” Tessa adds, opening the door wider to let Mariah in. The room does look eerily similar to her own.

“So, what do you have for me?” Mariah asks nonchalantly as she sits on the sofa in the lounge area, removing her glasses and putting them on the coffee table. Across Tessa’s bedroom, she spots the bed, the exact replica of the one in her own bedroom. She averts her eyes promptly, focusing back on Tessa, crouched down and rummaging in the minibar.

“So we’ve got a bit of everything in there I think… some vodka, some rum erm… whisky. Some gin? Coke, too, some tonic…”

“What about wine? Some red maybe?” Mariah asks.

“Do you drink red again?”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, no no, nothing. Nevermind.”

Mariah’s brows furrow in confusion, until she remembers that conversation they had back in January at Sharon’s _I’m fine party_. Mariah feels embarrassed thinking back to the way she was treating Tessa back then. Before the journal fiasco that is; after that, she totally deserved it. Mariah feels herself getting mad at the memory and pushes the thought away quickly. She doesn’t want old grudges to come and ruin a good night.

Tessa unscrews a tiny bottle of red wine and pours it in a glass before handing it to Mariah. She prepares what looks like a gin and tonics for herself.

“So… cheers to a perfect weekend!” says Tessa as she sits down on the sofa next to Mariah.

“Cheers.”

The room falls silent.

“Thank you for this weekend.” Tessa says after a while.

Mariah chuckles in surprise. “What for? I think you want to thank Devon instead…”

“No, I mean. Of course.” She has that look on her face like she wants to add something else, like she knows she needs to but doesn’t quite know how to form the words; like she’s afraid of what will happen if she does. “What I meant is that I know things have been a bit… awkward. Between us. And I know it’s mostly my fault. But it had been a while since we had… I don’t know. Just hung out together. It’s really nice.”

Mariah nods, looking at her glass of wine. It has, been nice. She thought maybe it would be too much, hanging out with Tessa again. That they just couldn’t be friends like that anymore. Maybe she was wrong. Of course, she doesn’t see Tessa as just a friend. She _is_ still attracted to her, but things are smoother now. Easy. Maybe the day Tessa gets a new boyfriend, she’ll need to withdraw again. And maybe things might remain a bit awkward until Mariah herself develops a crush on someone else – boy _or_ girl – but in the meantime, she thinks she can deal with this. Them, being friendly and hanging out and doing things, just the two of them.

“I had missed that.” Tessa adds.

“Me too.” Mariah says honestly, eyes meeting Tessa’s over the rim of her glass.

//

The night carries on with ease as they talk about everything and nothing at all. One glass turns into two, and soon the sound of laughter echoes in the bedroom and out onto the balcony through the open window.

Mariah looks at Tessa as she tells her excitedly about the new rumors going around at HW. Mariah stays silent and just sits there, observing, eyes scanning Tessa’s face like they would a painting. She wonders if it’s possible to love her without really knowing her in any real sense, and she decides that it is. She thinks on some level that she knows, what Tessa hides. She can’t quite explain it to herself, yet she loves Tessa, for everything that she is, as well as everything she keeps hidden: loves her for her talent, her unwavering support, the strength of her spirit, as well as her unpredictability and deceitful behavior.

“Hello? Earth to Mariah?”

“Mmh? Sorry.”

Tessa laughs, standing up to go open the bay window a bit wider. She gestures at Mariah to come with her. Legs and body already numb from her two glasses of wine, Mariah stands up slowly, letting out a sigh, as she follows Tessa onto the balcony.

“I don’t know if I prefer it at night or during the day, ugh.” Tessa says in an exasperated tone, looking at the view, “It’s so beautiful.”

“I know. I can’t believe we’re back to Genoah City tomorrow.”

“Mariah! Don’t say that! That’s such a depressing thought!”

They both laugh. “Sorry, just keeping it real.”

“We need to come back one day.” Tessa says, her voice low, looking at the horizon.

“And who’s going to pay for it?”

“Me. You know, once I’m famous. Of course, first I’ll have to spend around 5 years running errands for Devon for him to maybe put me back on the label. And then add another 5 to 10 years to that.” Tessa says, sarcasm oozing out.

“Wow, now who’s the depressing one?”

“Come on! Dream with me! I’ll take you here on my private jet.”

“You mean me and my five kids?”

“You want five kids?” Tessa asks, eyes wide.

“Absolutely not.” Mariah laughs.

“Stop pulling my leg!”

“Sorry.” Their laughters die down as they both look out at the ocean and the resort below them.

“Ever went for a midnight swim”? Tessa asks after a while. Mariah’s glad she was not drinking or she would for sure have spitted her drink all over the balcony –and herself, and probably Tessa.

Tessa must see the look on her face, because she adds: “I don’t know, it’s always seemed like such a cool thing to do! Everyone was always talking about it when I was a teen and I always had this weird dream of doing it one day.”

“Ok, first of all, they were lying. Your average teenager doesn’t go streaking and diving in the middle of the night. Also, this is a really bad idea.”

“Oh come on, Mariah! It’ll be fun! No one needs to go streaking! We can just sneak to the pool and have a swim in the dark! I didn’t exactly have the life where this could ever happen until now, and I guess you didn’t either, until a few years ago…”

Mariah sees the hopeful look on her face. She can tell Tessa really wants to do it. Though, bringing out their mutual shitty childhoods? _Not cool_. The angel on Mariah’s shoulder tells her to say no, that this is a terrible idea. You just don’t go for a midnight swim with your unrequited crush without getting more screwed over than you already were. Mariah also realizes she has never gone swimming with Tessa, period. The devil on the other shoulder, on the contrary, tells her she needs to relax and have a little fun, how bad can it be? She’s never gone for a midnight swim either, it could be fun!

“I’m not promising I’ll actually get in the water…” Mariah says in a serious voice, laying down her conditions.

“Totally fair.”

“And _no streaking_.”

“Definitely not.” Tessa gives her a teasing smile, like she maybe wants to laugh but doesn’t. Mariah really doesn’t know what she is getting into, when they agree to go change and meet by the pool in 10.

//

When Mariah gets to the pool, Tessa is already there sitting by the edge, legs dangling in the water, a towel carelessly thrown on the floor next to her.

Mariah stops in her track for a second, taking in the scene. Tessa with her back to her, naked expanses of skin but for a string tied in a knot against her spine. The light blue color of the water, illuminated by countless lights. The palm trees, standing tall in the background and the far, faint rumble of the ocean.

She cannot help but notice the clear air of romance emanating from her surroundings, and with a nervous feeling in her stomach, she joins Tessa by the pool.

“How’s the water?” Mariah asks her as she stands, keeping her towel tightly wrapped against her midriff for now.

Tessa turns around and look up. “It’s amazing. I can’t wait to get in.” Tessa takes a last sip from her glass, puts it back down next to her towel and proceeds to just get in the water slowly, not bothering to use the ladder or the stairs.

Mariah wonders if maybe she should have brought a drink down, too. She feels like she might need a bit more liquid courage for this. Though, maybe it’s actually a good think she didn’t. She feels buzzed enough as it is, and she needs a clear head right now.

Mariah sits down where Tessa used to be, water reaching up to the middle of her calves.

“I still can’t believe I’m here.” Tessa says, moving slowly in the water. “This weekend feels unreal a bit. Do you feel the same? Is it just me?”

Mariah nods, “Yeah, it feels like this to me too. It’s like a pause in time, or something.”

“Yes! Like those places that feel outside of reality somehow! Like a laundromat at night. Or a city at 5am. Like, a liminal space.”

“Liminal space? How nerdy of you.” Mariah says teasingly.

“Hey!” Tessa laughs, splashing her with water.

“Tessa! Don’t splash me!” Mariah shouts in surprise. She realizes she might be shouting too loud for the time of the night, drops her voice to a strong whisper: “I have my towel on!”

“Well drop the towel and come inside!” Tessa whispers back comically, imitating her.

Mariah rolls her eyes. She stands back up and makes her way to the stairs. She doesn’t know why she feels self-conscious unwrapping her towel; they’ve spent the whole weekend in barely anything more than their swimsuits. It’s not like Tessa has never seen her in her bikini before. But yet here she is, feeling naked as she lets the towel drop to the floor. Maybe it’s because this time, it’s just the two of them, alone at night. No one else around to act as a shield.

She feels Tessa’s eyes on her as she makes her way down the steps and into the water.

“So, you regretting it yet?” Tessa asks her with a teasing smile.

“What? Following you on your midnight adventures?”

“Yes.”

Mariah looks at Tessa, still smiling a crooked smile, head barely above the water from where she is standing in the pool.

“Not yet, no.” she answers, splashing _Tessa_ this time. Tessa’s ducks her head and laughs, her voice echoing in the night. Mariah smiles, feels happier than she has in a long time.

//

“Do you want to play truth or dare?”

“Tessa…” Mariah says in warning, yet her voice not quite as stern as it should – maybe – be.

“Since we’re being teenagers tonight, I thought I should maybe tick off as many things off my teenage bucket list.”

“Wait, you’ve never played truth or dare…?”

“No, I mean- only with my sister.” From the other side of the pool, Mariah can see Tessa’s face get somber as she says this. Mariah realizes Tessa may have had no news from Crystal since November.

“I’m sorry.” Mariah says, not sure what to say to comfort her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.”

“Okay.”

“So…” Tessa says after a while. “Is that a definitive no then…”

Mariah laughs at that. “You’re persistent I see.”

“Well it was either that or spin the bottle. And I assume that would be even worse in your book.” Tessa smirks, not quite looking at Mariah.

Mariah doesn’t want to _even_ think about it, yet images of herself and Tessa kissing as they sit down across a wine bottle flash through her mind. _Is Tessa flirting with her?_

“Yes. Definitely off limits.”

“So, Mariah, truth or dare?”

“I never said I agreed to play.” Mariah scoffs.

“Please? You can veto anything you don’t want to do or answer. I promise to be nice.”

Tessa looks sincere.

“… Dare.” Mariah says eventually, rolling her eyes. Tessa claps excitedly.

“But be nice!” Mariah warns again.

“I promise.” Tessa thinks of something for a while. “erm… Put your head under the water.”

“Okay, that I can do.” Mariah pinches her nose and executes, her long hair floating around like a crown as she does so. It slicks back to her scalp as she comes back up; Tessa watches the whole scene with interest.

“Your turn.” Mariah says.

“Truth.”

“Okay… when did you get your first kiss?”

Tessa laughs.

“I think I was 14? He was a guy in my class. We were like, boyfriends and girlfriends for a whole of 2 or 3 weeks. You?”

Mariah isn’t sure how to answer that one.

“Well, technically I guess the first _first_ kiss was when I was 11 with a friend I had , also in the cult, Caity… But it was just, I don’t know… we said we were practicing or something. I think after that, my first actual kiss must have been when I was 18 or 19. Is that weird?”

“Nope. Not weird at all.”

They both laugh. “Are you laughing at me? Or do you mean it?” Mariah asks.

“No, I’m not making fun of you!”

“Okay, you better not be.” Mariah hesitates a moment, before she asks. “Had you kissed a girl before, you know…?”

“Technically that’s another question…” Tessa teases.

“Okay, nevermind.” Mariah shuts down a little.

“No! It’s fine. I was kidding…” There’s a beat before Tessa answers. “I had a girlfriend, actually. When I was 19.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

Silence falls between them.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I don’t know, it just never came up…”

Mariah is left momentarily speechless. Tessa had a girlfriend. She is not sure what to do with the information. She just knows her heart is beating stronger in her chest. She wills herself to not let anything show, but she’s probably failing.

“Anyway, your turn.” Tessa says, clearly trying to defuse the tension.

After a few turns of light dares – with, among other things, Mariah taking of sip of Tessa’s drink and Tessa doing a handstand in the water – they are back to a more light-hearted and silly mood.

Mariah picks “dare” then.

“I’m running out of ideas,” Tessa huffs.

“We can stop playing.”

“Wait, no! I’ll find something.” Tessa answers quickly. Mariah chuckles.

“Is streaking still of limits?” Tessa asks with a knowing smile

“Tessa!” Mariah exclaims, eliciting a laugh from Tessa. “I’m not taking off my clothes! You do it!”

“Okay.”

“Wait. No.”

Tessa raises her arms and reaches up behind her neck, so as to – Mariah assumes – untie her top.

“Tessa! No!”

Tessa doesn’t back down though, and soon enough the strings fall down from each side of her neck and Tessa’s hands get busy untying the other knot at the back.

Mariah momentarily freezes, as she watches Tessa laugh and lift the item out of the water and onto the edge of the pool behind her.

“Oh my god, Tessa. What the fuck.” Mariah says as the turns around, looking away.

“You can’t even see anything from where you are!”

“It’s about the principle!” Mariah shouts back.

“I won’t come any closer.”

“You’d better not.” Mariah throws her a death stare, turning back around. Tessa is right, she can’t see anything from where she is, standing on the other side of the pool from her. It doesn’t prevent Mariah from imaging exactly everything she cannot quite see. She feels herself grow warm in the cheeks, is glad that the semi-darkness won’t let it show. Mariah clears her throat and briefs herself internally. Her face, she needs to look at the face only. _Don’t go any lower, Mariah._

The next time Tessa plays, she picks dare again.

Mariah wonders what to ask her for a while. She doesn’t want to ask for anything too… compromising. Though god knows how she’d actually love that, heart still beating erratically since that _girlfriend confession_ and the more recent _boob-gate_.

“Okay, erm. Sing something for me?”

Tessa gives her one of these looks again, like things are getting intense for a whole of two seconds before her face brightens up again. She lets out a chuckle.

“Like, one of my songs? Or…”

“No, not necessarily. Whatever you want. Maybe this is stupid.”

“No, okay. Wait.”

Tessa thinks for a while longer, before she starts singing:

 _She moves like she don't care_  
Smooth as silk, cool as air  
Oh it makes you wanna cry  
She doesn't know your name  
And your heart beats like a subway train  
Oh it makes you wanna die

Mariah recognizes the song: _Maria_ by Blondie. She watches Tessa sing, looking surprisingly sheepish, eyes cast downward, voice soft and low. She braces herself for the rest of the song.

_Oh, don't you wanna take her?  
Oh, wanna make her all your own?_

_Maria, you've gotta see her  
Go insane and out of your mind…_

Tessa stops, letting out a nervous laughter echoing around them. She hides her face into her hands. “I’m sorry.” she says, still not looking at Mariah.

Mariah’s holding her breath, not quite sure to make of this moment; Tessa singing this song to her. She considers Tessa for a moment; wonders what’s going on – really going on – in that mind of hers. She aches to see how she really feels. She doesn’t want to think too hard about the fact that having someone sing _Maria_ to her under the stars is probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.

When it’s Tessa’s turn again, Mariah hopes she picks “truth” this time. Luckily for her, she does.

“Are you flirting with me?” Mariah asks quickly, surprised by her own forwardness.

Startled, Tessa’s eyes go wide, clearly taken aback by the question.

“Yes.” She says eventually. A simple answer.

“Why?” Mariah needs to know what’s going on. _Needs_ to know where she stands with Tessa.

Tessa looks back at her, her face serious. Mariah feels an invisible shadow fall upon them and shroud them in silence, the fragile rope they were walking on suddenly broken by her legitimate need for answers. The silence is deafening now, and Mariah only hears her own shallow breathing and the slow, quiet noise of the water around her.

“Because I really like you?” Tessa answers, her voice unsure.

“You _like_ me now?” Mariah’s voice sounds harsh, even to herself. “That’s convenient.” Mariah adds, sarcastically.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what to think, Tessa! Why _now_? You sure didn’t seem to want me when Noah was around, but now he is gone and I’m here and willing, so why the hell not?”

Mariah feels herself getting angry. She was the one who wanted to know, and deep down she _knew_ the answer, but she cannot help getting mad at the confirmation; mad at herself for being weak and accepting to be played around like a mouse to a cat. She heads towards the steps, resigned to get out of the water and into her room before she gets properly angry – or worse, upset.

“Mariah, wait.” Tessa starts to follow her.

“Don’t come near me.” Mariah snaps, stopping Tessa promptly.

“Why do you think I’m playing with you? Why don’t you believe I have real feelings for you?” Tessa asks.

Mariah stops in her tracks, turns around to face her. “Even if you did, how do you think that feels like for me?”

Tessa frowns, confusion written all over her face.

Mariah scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief. She remains silent for a while, contemplating her next words.

“Someone once told me that I should never feel like a second choice.” Mariah says then, barely above a whisper, voice catching in her throat. She is quoting Tessa’s own words at her, knows that Tessa will know exactly what she is talking about. Her eyes start filling up despite herself. “I don’t want to be your second choice, Tessa.”

They stand there in silence, neither of them daring to move. Just when Mariah thinks she should leave, Tessa breaks the silence.

“I liked you first, though.”

Mariah stares at her in confusion. “What?”

“ _You_ were the first one I liked. Right off the bat, when I met you.” Tessa explains, looking straight at Mariah. Mariah stares right back, silently.

“Like maybe from that time we saw each other outside that café, where I was playing the guitar. I liked you then. I thought you were cute, and witty and funny… and there was just- something about you that drew me to you. But you were dating Devon and I thought… I thought that was that.”

Mariah can’t quite believe her ears. She feels like she’s floating outside her own body, a third witness to the whole exchange.

“And then I started to date Noah, because he was cute and nice, and he liked me. And I was okay with that. And then things sort of fell apart for a while, and I found you crying over Devon still being into Hilary, and I thought… _maybe_. And I swear I would have kissed you on the couch that day if it hadn’t been for the guys interrupting. But then things got better between you guys, and between me and Noah, and then the kiss happened, and you sort of… freaked out. And I thought maybe this wasn’t meant to be, you were scared and clearly not ready for anything like that and I accepted that.”

Mariah catches a few stray tears as they roll down her face.

“When you finally confronted me about all this around Halloween, it was too late. Noah and I were more serious by then, and even though I wasn’t entirely over you, I really liked him too. And I thought we deserved a shot, he and I. Because we had something good, and simple, and easy, and I was scared too. Of being with you and breaking his heart for something still so shaky and young and uncertain. So I stayed. I stayed with him, but then I fucked up and it all fell apart anyway. And it’s all my fault and I know that. And if you just don’t want to be with me it’s fine. I’ve done horrible things to you and I understand if you can’t get past that or if you don’t trust me. I deserve it. But please don’t think you’re a second choice because really, you were never the second choice, Mariah. I liked you first.”

She might have learned many _facts_  about Tessa’s life in their many months of friendship, but Mariah doesn’t think she’s really learned anything about the inner workings of her mind, or her heart. She wants to cry, and she does, having listened to Tessa’s side of the story. Because she just knows, deep down, that as much as she has tried to decipher which bits of Tessa were really, genuinely Tessa, and which ones were just a façade, a well-constructed mask of lies, Tessa is telling her the truth right now. She feels it in her bones, as she locks eyes with her.

Tessa is getting closer, slowly, like Mariah is some kind of small animal that might get scared and run away. But Mariah stays right where she is, frozen in place, still reeling from what has just been revealed to her.

“Do you still like me, too?” Tessa asks then, in a whisper.

Mariah doesn’t dare say anything. She’s aware of Tessa getting impossibly closer in her half-naked state, though this is possibly that last thing on her mind right now. Or well, second to last.

“Mariah?”

“Hmm?”

“Say something.” Tessa pleads, now standing at arm’s length from Mariah.

She looks at Tessa, doubt and fear written all over her face. “You know I do.” Mariah answers finally, because it’s true.

Tessa lets a sigh of relief and she smiles once before turning serious again. She takes Mariah’s hand in the water, squeezes once. She takes another step toward her, looking at Mariah the same way she’s done many times over the month, although now the look isn’t fleeting. It lasts, and Mariah holds her gaze, unwavering. She holds it for as long as she can until her eyes fall to her lips; Tessa notices.

Tessa leans in even closer and then, for the briefest moment, Tessa's lips are on hers; a brush so light it’s barely there. Tessa pulls back an inch, eyes silently searching Mariah’s. They breathe each other in, nose brushing, and Mariah closes the gap between them again, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling.

The kiss is soft and unhurried, lips grazing each other, once, twice; a bit more firmly each time. Mariah’s hand is Tessa’s neck, then in her hair, then cupping the back of her head. Tessa tils her head and opens her mouth, hesitant – a silent question. Mariah mirrors her, deepening the kiss as Tessa’s hand gently holds the side of her face.

The kiss grows more urgent as they keep kissing. Soon, Mariah finds herself pressed up against the wall of the pool and her arms circle Tessa’s neck as she hoists Mariah up, feather-light in the water, lips never parting. Tessa’s nails rake against the side of her thighs slowly, back and forth, as she presses Mariah further into the wall. Mariah is painfully aware of Tessa’s bare chest flushed against her stomach. Desperate to touch her, she lowers a hand to cup Tessa’s breast, heart racing in anticipation. They’re both panting when Tessa momentarily breaks the kiss, as Mariah’s hand settles on her breast. Tessa brushes her hair away to kiss down the column of throat; Mariah tilts her head to the side in response, giving her more access.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Tessa says, low in her ear. Mariah’s heart flutter at the confession; she takes Tessa’s face in her hands and brings their mouth together again. Eyes closed, lost in the kiss, Mariah feels nothing and everything simultaneously, numbed by desire, yet set alight wherever Tessa touches. She feels Tessa’s hands squeeze her thighs, before one fumbles its way between them and reaches for her bikini top, fingers lightly grazing over a hardened nipple, when a voice breaks the silence:

“Ugh! Get a room!”

The kiss stops abruptly as they both turn toward the intruder, standing tall and patronizing by the side of the pool: Hilary. Hilary’s face drops as she makes out their faces. “Oh my god. No way.”

Mariah looks at Tessa, then back at Hilary, not sure what to say or do. Her legs, formerly tightly wrapped around Tessa, get back on the swimming pool’s floor reluctantly.

Hilary laughs then, really loud. “This is. Wow. How long?”

“That’s none of your business, Hilary!” Mariah shouts defensively. She’s pissed enough that she interrupted them, she doesn’t need her judgment or obnoxious comments to top that up.

“You know what? Good for you, Copeland. Nice one. Enjoy your night, ladies.” She throws them a smug smile before walking away.

Mariah makes sure Hilary is back into the building before she turns back to Tessa. She expected to see concern or worry, but instead she finds Tessa trying to contain a laugh. She lets it out eventually.

“Tessa, it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry.” Tessa says, trying to stop. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just… it’s embarrassing. Hilary of all people. I’m never going to hear the end of it…”

“If she annoys you, I’ll go kick her butt.” Tessa says teasingly. Mariah rolls her eyes but cannot contain a smile as she does so.

They awkwardly stand together in the water for a moment, the mood effectively broken.

“So… I guess we should go. I’m getting cold and my fingertips will fall off any minute now.” Mariah says jokingly, trying to defuse the tension.

Mariah makes her way to the stairs on the side of her pool. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tessa swimming to the other side to retrieve her bikini top. She averts her eyes when she sees Tessa putting it back on.

Mariah grabs her towel, still on the floor by the side of the pool. She wraps herself in it, fabric caught in her fist at her chest, her body covered in goosebumps from the water and the cool nightly breeze. Tessa sneaks up upon her from behind, and Mariah gives a little jolt in surprise as Tessa starts rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

“You okay? You look cold.”

“Yeah, a bit.”

Tessa rubs at her arms a bit longer before hugging her from behind, dropping her chin to the crook of Mariah’s shoulder. Mariah closes her eyes at the feeling, tugging Tessa’s arms around her tighter. They stay like that a while.

They ride the elevator to their floor in silence, not quite daring to look at each other along the way.

They reach Mariah’s room eventually. Mariah isn’t sure what to do or say. This whole night is a jumble in her head, a surrealist painting that got out of its canvas. She knows she and Tessa were kissing in the pool mere minutes ago – hell, they had their hands on each other’s _boobs_ – but it doesn’t feel quite real yet.

“So, I guess this is goodnight,” she says awkwardly, not quite daring to look Tessa in the eye.

“Yeah, okay.” Tessa nods slowly, smiling. “We’re still meeting down for breakfast?”

“Yeah. Though, do you- do you maybe want to have breakfast in my room instead?” Mariah’s words come out rushed and uncertain, “It’s just… it’d be nice maybe? Quieter, and you know… less people.”

When she looks back up at Tessa, she is smiling. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“10am?”

“It’s a date.” Tessa answers. Mariah lets out a chuckle, shaking her head. “Sure.”

Tessa leans in then, gives Mariah a chaste, yet long kiss on the lips. Mariah smiles into the kiss, before pulling back.

“Goodnight.” Tessa starts waking away as they hold hands, still grasping at their fingers until the last moment. Mariah watches Tessa retreat to her bedroom, her heart full.

//

After taking a warm shower, brushing her teeth and combing her damp hair, Mariah lies awake in bed for a while. From the open window, she still hears the far echo of the ocean and the wind in the palm trees. She turns onto her back.

She thinks about Tessa; can’t think of anything else. There is only Tessa; Tessa with her beautiful face and her nervous laughter and her soft, steady hands. She remembers the promise she had made to herself not so long ago – that nothing can ever happen with Tessa. Also, she remembers what Tessa told her earlier; _I liked you first_. She liked _Mariah_ first. Has liked Mariah since before Mariah even _thought_ of her in that way. Could she love her, too?

Mariah climbs out of bed, puts on a hoodie over her pajama top, grabs the key to her room which clicks shut behind her. She walks a few doors down the corridor and reaches room 511.

Mariah’s heart is beating fast, strong and erratic in her chest. She knocks on the door. Mariah thinks maybe she is being a bit intense, and Tessa is probably sleeping anyway by now. _Of course_ this is stupid.

The door opens. Tessa is standing there in a tank top and some pajama shorts. She doesn’t say anything.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Mariah says. She spots her glasses on the coffee table; she didn’t know she had forgotten them there. “Oh, my glasses are here,” she adds, matter-of-factly.

“Did you come to get them?”

“No.” Mariah says, because it’s true. Tessa looks at her like she isn’t quite sure what is going on. Mariah feels like this is all going terribly wrong.

“I was just… but maybe this is stupid. I’ll just go.”

Tessa grabs her hand then, looks at Mariah like she _knows._ Like she feels it too. Tessa tugs on her hand and, next thing Mariah knows, Tessa’s lips are on hers.

In that moment, she knows what she wants from Tessa. She wants to touch her and belong to her. She wants to love her, wholly and without restraint, and for Tessa to do that in return. She wants a _them_ , an _us_. _Mariah and Tessa_. And maybe she will get burned eventually, but Mariah would rather having lived and lost than not having lived at all.

She feels her heart race in anticipation as Tessa walks them backward toward the bed, lips never parting. Tessa tugs Mariah's hoodie up and over her head, breaking their kiss momentarily. They undress each other slowly, with for only music their heavy breathing and the distant sound of the ocean. Tessa’s knees hit the bed and she falls, crawling backward toward the headboard. Mariah follows, hovering over her. Tessa looks at her like she might be the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Hands burying in Mariah’s hair, Tessa softly pulls her naked body down on top of hers, capturing her lips once more.

They learn each other’s bodies well into the morning, their moans echoing onto the balcony and into the night. Mariah falls asleep nuzzled against Tessa, legs entwined, with Tessa’s hand drawing circles on her back.

//

When Mariah wakes up, the sun has been out for quite some time. She treads lightly to the bathroom to drink some water and use the toilet. She wonders if Tessa would mind if she used her toothbrush, figures she wouldn’t too much. She comes back to bed quietly, careful not to wake up Tessa who is still sound asleep.

It’s not long before Tessa stirs in bed next to her. She turns toward Mariah as she squints, a smile on her face.

“Good morning,” Tessa says, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Morning.” Mariah answers softly.

Tessa reaches idly at her collarbone while Mariah watches her, taking it all in. “Have you been awake for long?”

“Not too long, no. Just enough to watch sleep a bit, like a creep,” Mariah teases.

Tessa smiles at that. “Hope I wasn’t snoring.”

“Not that I can tell, no.”

They smile at each other in silence, Tessa still lazily tracing a finger over Mariah’s collarbone and exposed shoulder.

“We should call room service now if we want to have time to eat anything before it’s time to go.” Mariah says as she reaches for the phone on the bedside table and turns back to Tessa, “What do you feel like?”

Tessa raises an eyebrow suggestively. Mariah rolls her eyes playfully, flushes all the way down to the top of her chest. “To eat, I mean!” It’s out before she realizes what she’s just said, and Tessa just laughs. Mariah is sure that she is beet red by now.

Tessa hoists herself up on one elbow and drops a kiss to Mariah’s shoulder. “We’re talking about edible food only, then?” she asks with a smirk, before kissing her neck. Mariah tries hard not to get distracted.

“Yes,” she answers.

“Then waffles, please.” Tessa whispers in her ear before kissing her right behind it. Mariah turns her head and captures Tessa’s lips in a kiss. Room service can wait 5 – or 10, or _20_ – minutes.

//

In the end, it’s bacon and avocado toasts for Mariah and waffles for Tessa. They’re running late and Mariah really needs to head back to her bedroom to shower and pack up if she doesn’t want to miss the bus taking them to the airport. She rushes out of the bedroom after giving Tessa a kiss.

She finds a text from her mom as she packs her suitcase.

 _[From: Sharon / 01:13 pm -_ _Hi sweetie, I hope the trip was fun! Can’t wait to hear all about it. Let me know if you want Nick to pick you up at the airport. We miss you! Xoxo]_

Mariah smiles as she reads it, though she is not sure yet _how_ or _if_ she’ll break the news to her mom.

They find each other again in the main lobby, where all their coworkers are gathering and waiting for the bus. They remain discreet, not having discussed anything yet. They haven’t talked about the state of their relationship, about whether or not they want to take things slow and not say anything to anyone for a while – Mariah guesses that part is sort of skewed from the start, what with Hilary catching them making out in the pool the night before. Mariah wonders is she is Tessa’s girlfriend, now. _Is she?_

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Devon gather everyone around and make a little speech. She feels Tessa’s hand on her, discreetly sneaking up the small of her back, as everyone has their attention on Devon. After that, everyone makes their way to the bus.

“Mariah, can I talk to you for a sec?” she hears Devon call out for her.

She looks at Tessa.

“I’ll keep you a seat, okay?” Tessa says.

Mariah nods, turning her attention back to Devon.

“So. This is not at all work-related…”

“Okay?” Mariah says, confused.

“Hilary came to talk to me last night…” _Here we go_ , Mariah thinks. “And I guess you know what she told me. Needless to say she was _very_ surprised.” He adds, chuckling.

Mariah isn’t sure where he is going with this. “Yes, and?”

“And nothing. I’m happy for you two.” He smiles, looking sincere.

It’s Mariah’s turn to chuckle, though nervously. “Well, thanks. I guess.”

“So, remember what you told me about that train, that had left the station a long time ago, going to a place you didn’t remember the name of, far far away?” He teases.

“Oh, shut up.” She says, slapping his arm playfully.

As they make their way to the bus, Mariah suddenly realizes something. “So… you said Hilary went to see you last night? That’s interesting because I’m sure that when I saw Hilary it was well past midnight already…” She watches Devon’s cheeks color and his smile grow sheepish.

“Okay, you know what? Get on the bus.”

“Yes, boss.” She answers with a wink, looking all smug.

//

The ride to the airport is rather silent, as both are trying to catch up on their lack of sleep from the night before.

They sit together on the plane again, but this time Mariah doesn’t hesitate to hold Tessa’s hand when the plane takes off and she feels Tessa contract and breathe more heavily next to her – even if that implies getting her fingers momentarily crushed together and losing sensation in her hand.

They ask a flight attendant for a blanket, and they pull it over the two of them as they try to nap some more. They wake up some time later, when another flight attendant offers them tea or coffee. They accept a cup of coffee graciously, taking a few sips before putting the cups down on their respective tables. They keep their heads close as they recall their best memories from the trip in a low voice, laughing as they remember that glorious moment when Hilary fell from her jet ski. There’s a lull in the conversation then, and Mariah tentatively extends one hand across their shared armrest, under the blanket. She lets it rest on Tessa’s thigh, palm up. Tessa smiles at her, eyes crinkling at the corners, before mirroring the gesture, squeezing Mariah’s hand affectionately. They sit in silence a while longer, hands clasped and palms beginning to sweat, as their coffees slowly cool, forgotten.

Mariah isn’t sure what’s in store for them, is not sure if she really wants to know. But in that instant, she knows she is exactly where she wants to be, and _with whom_ she wants to be.

“What are you doing after this?” Tessa asks.

“Nothing. You?”

“Well, depends… Would you like to come home with me and finally see my place? If you’re tired and you just want to go home and relax it’s totally fine though.”

Mariah smiles at that. _Of course_ she’d like to go home with Tessa. She doesn’t want this trip to be over, doesn’t want this feeling that she’s feeling _right now_ to end either. Not yet, not ever.

“Depends, will you sing some Blondie to me again?”

Tessa laughs. “I’ll sing anything you want.”

Mariah leans in to kiss her, not really caring who might see them.

“You know your way to a woman’s heart, don’t you?” Mariah teases as she pulls back, just far enough that she can look at Tessa properly.

“If I know the way to yours, then I’m happy.”

Every moment of their year together flashes before Mariah’s eyes like a film reel; the joy, the heartbreak, the betrayal, the love. She thinks that if it all led to this, to this _exact_ moment, then maybe it was all worth it. That Tessa would always be worth it.

She _cannot believe_ her horoscope was right.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As always, I love reviews!
> 
> ps: that horoscope is totally legit and I didn't make it up! haha (month of March for Capricorn)


End file.
